snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Milo Evans
Angelo Milano Evans (commonly known as Milo) is a young wizard who was born in Cairo, Egypt, on 21st November 2094. His is the son of Aslan Evans and Daxton Prince, and the biological grandson of Jake Upstead. He lives in Godric's Hollow with his mother, a short distance from his grandfather's family home. Milo does not currently attend school. When his mother (an Unspeakable at the British Ministry of Magic) is working, he is looked after at the Ministry Daycare. He nevertheless learns through reading and by picking up information from his mother and the world around him. Personality and Key Characteristics At first impression, Milo seems to be something of a closed book, and his asociality perhaps emphasises this. The fact of the matter is that he simply does not express his thoughts or feelings spontaneously. When asked specific questions, he will usually answer freely. However, Milo does have very vague and circumstantial speech patterns, so his version of a detailed response may not quite hit the mark. Milo doesn't talk very often. He is perfectly capable of doing so, and can be very eloquent (once the listener is used to his idiolect), but he is very selective about when he wants to speak, and to whom. He uses a lot of made up words and phrases. Milo has already developed several eccentricities. He likes to wear his clothes back to front, for reasons not yet made clear. As he cannot wear shoes back to front, he often forgoes them entirely. He likes to say new words, phrases, and names backwards when he first encounters them. Milo is also convinced any person he sees sleeping is actually dead. Even if that person wakes up in front of him, proving they were not dead, he will believe the same thing the next time he sees them asleep. Milo gives off the vaguely dreamlike vibe of having his head in the clouds, not being very invested in the here and now, and generally seems to be very inattentive. This is deceptive, though unintentionally so; Milo is actually very attentive, and picks up on almost everything happening around him, unless he has decided it doesn't interest him. Generally speaking, Milo will answer only to Milo and Angelo Milano. Anyone who simply calls him Angelo will receive no response. He prefers when only his mother calls him Angelo Milano. Interests and Abilities Hyperlexia: '''Milo could read relatively fluently at the age of three, with good comprehension and without any prior instruction. He likely inherited the condition from his father, who was also hyperlexic as a child. '''Unspecified: Since he was born, Milo has experienced things that nobody else can see, hear, or feel. The occurrences caused him distress when he was very young, and it was only once he started talking that he was able to communicate the things he was experiencing. He also occasionally goes into brief trance-like states. The underlying cause is currently unknown, but an initial theory is that Milo inherited his mother's strong intuition as well as his father's distorted perceptions. History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life When Aslan Evans was a second year Gryffindor at Hogwarts, she met Daxton Prince, a first year Ravenclaw. Though Daxton didn't talk, the two had a half-written conversation, mostly about books, as Aslan was reading Siddhartha at the time, but also about theft. Daxton took the book, and Aslan let him keep it. This was the start - and perhaps the peak - of Aslan and Daxton's relationship. As time wore on, they were often drawn to each other, but their relationship was turbulent. While their interactions could be calm and peaceful, they could just as easily be volatile and highly-charged. They were at school together for just over three years, and spent a lot of time with each other; Aslan learned British Sign Language to better communicate with Daxton, he formed a sort of attachment to her, and they kissed on multiple occasions though were never officially together. But there were also altercations involving jealousy, anger, accidental magic and smashed glass. Daxton was expelled in his fourth year, and, for a while. Aslan and Daxton's erratic relationship continued, though they now went long periods of time without seeing each other. They were each facing their own demons, but were invariably drawn back to each other. In 2094, Aslan fell pregnant with Daxton's child, though she chose not to tell him. Though he was due on Christmas Day, Angelo Milano Evans was born at 35 weeks, on 21st November 2094. He was small, and had weak lungs but a strong heart. Aslan gave birth in a wizarding hospital in Cairo, Egypt, as she was studying at Wizarding University at the time and had expected to have a few more weeks until her baby arrived. After taking a short time to recover, Aslan returned to England to stay with Jake Upstead (Daxton's biological father, who had been in the picture for only a couple of years) and his family in Godric's Hollow. Aslan and Angelo Milano stayed with the Upstead family - Jake, his wife Becca, and their three children, Nem (six), Pax (six), and Ezra (four) - for the whole of December 2094. In the New Year, Aslan returned to Egypt to resume studying and working, and Angelo Milano stayed in Jake's care. While with the Upsteads, he acquired the nickname 'Milo', thanks to Ezra being unable to pronounce his name as anything other than 'Anjo Milo'. As a baby, Milo was difficult to settle and often seemed very distressed. He cried frequently, and often for no apparent reason. At other times he would fall silent and go into strange trance-like states, though never for any longer than a minute or so. Milo was looked over by a Healer for these reasons but deemed to be physically healthy. Milo stayed in England until he was just over a year old. His mother took him back to Egypt in December 2095, by this point having obtained a job and enough money for them both to live comfortably. For almost two years they continued living in Cairo. Eventually Aslan bought a house in Godric's Hollow, and they moved there in September 2097. Shortly before Milo turned three, he was assessed for an autistic spectrum disorder, largely due to his not meeting certain developmental milestones (he was not talking or even babbling at this point) and his family history (both his father and grandfather are on the spectrum). He was found to show some traits of being on the spectrum, though not enough to qualify for a diagnosis. When Milo was still not talking at the age of three, his hearing was tested, but no issues were found. Around this time, he started reading despite not having been taught. Though there were some concerns about Milo's continued lack of speech, especially given that his father had always been largely non-verbal, he started talking just before he turned four. Surprisingly, Milo didn't just start with single words, but went from not saying anything at all, to speaking in full, complex sentences. He had been listening and learning, all but mastering the early language skills before saying a single word. However, though it was now clear he could talk, Milo was still a very quiet child and only chose to speak when he deemed it absolutely necessary. At this time, his crying episodes - though they had already gradually been lessening - completely stopped, as he was now more able to communicate that he could often see, hear, and feel strange things that frightened him. Milo began referring to his now longer-lasting trances as his 'awake dreams', and told his mother that he often had 'funny feelings', many of which were 'bad', but was unable to explain what he meant by this. He started describing the most frightening of these experiences as feeling 'the empty dark'. Eventually Milo revealed (in a roundabout way) that he sometimes saw brief flashes of people he didn't recognise, and heard voices he didn't know. The underlying causes were unknown, but an initial theory was that Milo had inherited his mother's strong intuition as well as his father's distorted perceptions. Upon moving to Godric's Hollow, Aslan had taken up a job as an Unspeakable in the British Ministry of Magic. She did not want to send Milo to Primary Wizarding School or any muggle school, and instead chose to keep him relatively close to her at the ministry daycare while she was working. Outside of work hours, she taught Milo the skills and information she believed to be necessary, and he picked up the rest of his knowledge through reading. Milo met other children through the ministry daycare but generally did not interact with any of them, much preferring his own company, and the company of his two 'best friends'; a Sphinx plush, named Cleo, and a Demiguise plush, named Petre. The only children Milo usually interacted with were Jake's children, now including twins Jonah and Jackson, and occasionally the offspring of his mother's friends. Through Aslan, Milo knows Minnie Darling, Levi Kenning, and Charlotte Kettleburn and Henry Whittebrook, along with their young son Wiley. The identity of Milo's father was not common knowledge, though a certain few were privy to the information. Daxton himself did not know until November 2097. It wasn't until September 2099, when Milo was almost five, that he met his father. Daxton barely acknowledged him, and Milo could feel 'the empty dark' just by being in his presence. He immediately decided he didn't like him, and started referring to Daxton as simply 'the cold man'. He was not aware at this time that Daxton was his father. Family * TBA * TBA * TBA Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2113 Category:Third generation